Starfox: The plague of the DeusHerba
by Sorcerer333
Summary: The starfox team has a new and original adventure! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

StarFox: The plague of the Deus-Herba

Chapter 1:

NOTE: This take space half a year after assault.

It was another day in Walled City on Dinosaur Planet, with The Earthwalker Tribe having breakfast, and preparing for war with the Cloudrunners.

BOOM!

A mysterious object suddenly fell from the sky without warning.  
King Tricky sent soldiers to examine the object at once.

When they got there, they beheld a large seed-like thing, and,

BOOM!

The pod burst open, and revealed what seemed to be a plant, with many vines and thorns, a orange flower in the center, and four strange tubes extending from the middle.

POP!

A coconut-sized seed shot from each of the tubes, going deep into the soldier's bodies and releasing a gas which contained countless microscopic spores designed to grow to full-size immediately and killing the soldiers.

When Tricky found out about this, he rushed to the communication machine and pressed a horn against its one button. The machine sent a signal to Cornerian military command.

Please comment! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The message was received and reported to GeneralPepper.

He contacted the Starfox team and told them what had happened.

"ROB, search for anything similar to this." Fox Ordered.

"Exploration records record a similar plant in a nearby system." ROB the robot answered.

"Then that is where they are coming from." replied Pepper. "And I may know the solution." he continued. "You must get to the planet N9567. That's where the only chemical that can stop these plants from spreading are. Get going Starfox Team!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"By the way," General Pepper said. "Our books should call these Deus-Herba, which, in latin, means "God-grass.".

The team made launch for the target planet. It would be a perilous trip.

Later...

"Location: Outside the lylat system. Situation: Telekinetic A.I. on a hostile ship damaging The Great Fox. Solution: Fully charge external EMP (electromagnetic pulse) mines." said ROB in a dangerous situation. "That'll take forever!" Replied Slippy. The team exited in the arwings and prepared to continually dodge enemy fire while charging up the EMP mines. After what seemed like an eternity and heavily damaged ships, the mines were properly charged and released. "POP!" was the only sound, and the psyhic energy was blocked out.

"Phew" muttered Slippy... "We're gonna have to repair the arwings.". 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Even later...

A report from ROB: "Location: Asteroid belt in the system nearest to Lylat.

Situation: Deus-Herba plants are firing on us from the asteroids, Starfox team is clearing the field."

It was that instant that ROB noticed that they were nearing a section where all the asteroids seemed to be nearing eachother. "Initiating emergency manuever 12: Hyperspeed In an asteroid belt."

ZOOOM!

"ROB who programmed you? Oh wait it was Slippy."

"Atleast we're safe!" Slippy announced.

"The Great Fox has taken significant damage. It requires repairs." ROB announced. 


	5. Chapter 5

Due to the need to repair The Great Fox, the team had to land on a planet not far from their target.

The military there had sourrounded the repair site with every weapon imaginable. Then the enemy came: an entire swarm of Deus-Herba plants falling from the sky, being wiped by the anti-air missiles and gunfire. Until those ran out of ammo. In fact, the main body of the attack force was only just closing in,50,000 plants strong!

The Starfox team unsheathed their blasters immedietly, firing on the plants. Slippy's grenades made short work of the plants. Fox was at one point sorrounded, but luckily outgunned the enemy. Falco Was in a bad situation,and had to be rescued by Fox. Krystal shielded herself with her magic staff, but the shield broke. She batted at the plants until she had a chance to pull out her blaster and shoot. Fox ordered the entire team to gang up on their weak spot Krystal had created. After a long fight, the plants began to self destruct. Just as the ship was repaired. They took off. 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 2

chapter 6:

It was time. The Great Fox was landing at their target.

The team, slowly, but surely entered a massive cave. The cave held countless tiny silver-colored crystals that were the key to the Lylat system's salvation. "All right, get the vacuum." Fox ordered. A large vacuum was brought from the ship and it was quickly used to gather as many of the crystals as science would allow.

They would then return to Corneria and get ready to fight back... 


	7. Final Victory

It was time.

"Load up your guns!" an officer shouted to the troops. Everyone's guns were being loaded with the crystals.

As soon as the pods containing those plants landed, the troops opened fire and oblitierated them. Then Corneria launched a bunch of missiles loaded with the crystals at the Deus-Herba homeworld. It seemed that easy, but could not have been done without:

THE STARFOX TEAM.

The stupid end. 


End file.
